


Tape

by ZeRunaway



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drunken sex, Frottage, M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRunaway/pseuds/ZeRunaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started only as means to an end, fulfilling a request in an attempt to court two giant breasted blonde chicks. But the group activity had failed when the women turned out to be teases, though they hadn’t noticed when they’d first left.</p><p>MacDennis PWP, yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tape

Mac and Dennis stumbled drunkenly into the apartment, sloppy kisses abound. It had started only as means to an end, fulfilling a request in an attempt to court two giant breasted blonde chicks. But the group activity had failed when the women turned out to be teases, though they hadn’t noticed when they’d first left. For the rest of the night their interest in finding other girls was waning, in fact they gave up pretty early. They didn’t say a word on the walk home, but the air was heavy with the tension from their earlier broom closet make out. Mac felt like he was going to die waiting to see what Dennis would do, if anything, until the taller man kissed him before they even unlocked the door to their apartment.

Dennis was rough and demanding, crushing his lips against his and twisting Mac’s shirt collar between his fists so he couldn’t pull away. Not that Mac wanted to.

Dennis broke the kiss and let his fingertips glide over Mac’s chest before pulling his shirt over his head, Mac mirroring the motion right after with a kiss in between. Mac hated how small Dennis was making him feel as his eyes scanned him over – but the way he bit his lip let Mac know that he liked what he saw. Dennis, for one, was glad he drugged his roommate out of being that fat disgusting boar. He lay his palm flat over Mac’s abdomen up to his chest before pinching a nipple, making Mac gasp a little pained noise. He grinned and leaned in for another slurry of sloppy kisses, placing his hands on Macs hips and starting to guide him towards his bedroom.

Mac’s heart was beating hard in his ears. Years of pint up tension finally bursting, pitching, and nibbling on his skin. Dennis felt easy, relaxed, and was acting with no hesitation. That was because he was pretty sure this was just another one of his messed up dreams. Why not enjoy it?

Right before he pushed Mac into the doorway he felt him stop dead in his tracks, clinging to the doorframe. He parted from him and tried to read his face – which was difficult as he was seeing about three of him. Mac was looking off to the side, thinking. He pressed his thumb over his parted lips in an attempt to shush whatever thoughts he was having, “C’mon Vinegar. You need a little Honey.” He tried to sound as sultry as possible.

Mac almost bursts out laughing. That was incredibly corny. He smiles and kisses him instead, backing into the room and starting to unfasten the buttons of his jeans. Dennis does the same, and soon Mac’s standing in loose boxers and Dennis in tight, red, briefs that his erection is clearly bearing against. Mac wants to reach out and run his fingers along it but a distant thought in his intoxicated brain echoes “gay” so he resists.

They clumsily topple onto the bed, Dennis landing on the side of Mac but quickly crawling over him. His kisses become savory and languid. Long spindly hands cradle Mac’s face as Dennis repositions himself to suck and bite at his lower lip. He loved Mac’s lips, wanted to bite them till they bruised and broke so he could taste the blood that reddened them. Wanted to feel them wrapped around the base of his dick.

In his efforts Dennis felt their erections graze one another and he moaned, thrusting his hips into Mac’s to seek out the sensation again. Mac shuddered and clung to Dennis’s shoulders as he continued to thrust into him, the dampening fabric of his boxers pleasing yet uncomfortable all at once. Relief came as Dennis reached down to pull out his dick, and it took all he had to resist coming right then and there all over his hand.

He had a moment to calm himself down as Dennis rose off of him, struggling to free his own dick with his drunken, clumsy, hands. He felt like he should help but needed a moment to not blow his load in the next minute. Dennis chuckled as he finally got his cock free and Mac felt his throat go dry. He’d seen Dennis’s dick a million times, but not like this. Up close, standing red and throbbing. For him. Dennis sensed his admiring eyes and relished in the attention, giving himself a few slow strokes for Mac’s viewing pleasure.

Dennis descended over him, “I’d tell you to take a picture if I didn’t know you already had some.” He teased before kissing Mac again and taking both their erections in hand. Mac gasped at the sensation and Dennis tightened his grip with a mewl. He stroked them for a while, content to suck marks on Mac’s neck as precum slicked across their lengths.

Mac let out an “Oh fffuck,” as he felt the pre dribble over his head and Dennis’s heated breath in his ear. Dennis started to thrust against him which elicited a series of embarrassingly high pitched moans.

Dennis groaned a “ _Shiitteaah_ ,” as he tightened his grip, their cocks gliding firmly against one another. He repositioned himself, placing his hand on the side of Mac’s head and hoisting himself up enough to watch as the head of his dick sunk down into his fist and rose to kiss Mac’s pulsing tip. He started to thrust faster, loving how Mac whimpered helplessly under him. He was going to fuck him so hard. One day. But for now, a taste.

Mac wasn’t sure when he started to feel Dennis’s hand around his throat, but it was gentle. Mostly ghosting with an occasional light squeeze. He wasn’t sure why that turned him on so much, either. He felt his orgasm starting to build when suddenly Dennis was violently jerking on top of him, his thrusts quick and erratic. Immediately the light hand around his throat turned into a vice grip, and Dennis was mumbling a series of “Ahh yeah oh fuck shit _yeah fuckk_.” Mac struggled for air as Dennis rode out his orgasm on top of him, wetness splashing onto his chest, his quick twitchy motions quickly bringing Mac to the edge. He couldn’t breathe, and it hurt. He let out a pained airless gasp as his orgasm finally ripped through him, tingles burning up his spine and sparking into his brain, combining with lightheadedness and whiting out his vision.

He would have thought he had died if he could think in that moment; instead he slowly came back to reality, still hard and feeling the final spurts of cum landing on his belly, and Dennis still choking him. He only released him when he felt the last weak aftershocks ripple through Mac’s body, Mac immediately wheezing and coughing desperately for air. Dennis laid his head on Mac’s chest and listened to his haggard breaths contently.

When Mac’s chest stopped burning he weakly tried to push Dennis off, “You almost choked me out you dick.” He said rubbing his throat.

Dennis slid the rest of the way off and settled next to him, snuggling against his pillow gazing at him with hooded sleepy eyes and a wry smirk. He exhaled a satisfied sigh through his nose at Mac’s annoyed expression and leaned over to kiss the man’s fuzzy cheek before whispering, “Good night, baby boy.” He rested his forehead in the crook of Mac’s neck before quickly dozing off.

But Mac stayed awake. He wasn’t tired; he was wet, sticky, and irritated. And confused. But he was always confused.

After he was sure Dennis was dead asleep he slid out the bed and wandered over to the recording camera, ejecting the tape. He took it to the living room and wondered how he would dispose of it.

If he should dispose of it.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are adorable, they need more fics. Hopefully some better than this one.
> 
> Mac hid the tape and went to sleep at Paddy's for the night (his room is still burned down so they've been sharing a bed), Dennis woke up hungover and knowing he'd gotten laid though not sure with who. Though he found the missing tape and copious amounts of smeared cum on his chest to be curious.


End file.
